Star Wars: Return of Darth Vader
by Muckingham
Summary: A Dark Lord of the Sith preserved in a stasis capsule, lying undisturbed, undiscovered, for millennium, rises. Awoken from an unsettling slumber with his memories, somewhat hazy, from his final crusade, Darth Vader instantly enters an emotional maelstrom to obtain the frightening truth of his predicament.
1. Title, Synopsis and Disclaimer

**STAR WARS: RETURN OF DARTH VADER**

A Dark Lord of the Sith preserved in a stasis capsule, lying undisturbed, undiscovered, for millennium, rises. Awoken from an unsettling slumber with his memories, somewhat hazy, from his final crusade, Darth Vader instantly enters an emotional maelstrom to obtain the frightening truth of his predicament. The Force in its nigh insurmountable capacity has delivered him a cruel reward for his sins. A deceased and surreal figure; an unwanted reminder of his long-ago past is all that it takes to freeze his destructive conflict. Perturbed, Darth Vader has no other alternative, but to acknowledge that both the Galactic Empire and everything he knows and understands are bound to the history holopads. With no leadership as manacles, Darth Vader is once again unleashed upon the galaxy.

**Disclaime**r - This is for the whole story. I do not own Star Wars. There is no financial gain with this venture only fun until it lasts. Thank you.

AN - For Canon, this is AU. In this story, Darth Vader does not have a suit as such; he wears a half mask to cover his lower facial features -mouth, nose...etc. It is comparable to Darth Malgus. DV's distinctive voice, which I can definitely say, is an ear-orgasm. (Darth Vader suit situation may change) is still with us. With canon, I will take and alter certain aspect of the story when I see fit. So please be considerate if anything is out of place or wrong.

Last story was a creation started about three years ago. I will publish a full chapter when it is finished and edited which may take me a long time. I am a very slow writer after all.


	2. A Hidden Royal, Can You Guess Whom?

Chapter One: A Hidden Royal, Can You Guess Whom?

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

...within a remote region in the galactic Mid-Rim, close to the border of the Outer Rim Territories. A system situated in the Chommel sector features five ordinary planets. Specifically, the deadly atmospheric rock twins Moth and Erep , the mountainous blood-coloured sand rock, Widow, and the gas giant Storm and finally situated in the goldilocks zone, Naboo. An earthen paradise of blue and green, perfectly positioned from it celestial star, to produce an ever-permanent amount of heat for its almost continuous Mediterranean/Rainforest climate. A truly idyllic world with such beauty and prosperity accredited to the peaceful array of its different biomes, with heavy forests and verdant mountains chains littering the grounds. Where the largest, the sacred Gollo Mountains, bisects a humongous singular continent that divides the hefty great grass plains of the north from the vast a dense southern marshland, the Lianorm Swamp. Innumerable Lakes and rivers, seemingly well placed, sliver through to feed the bordering Paonga Sea, further sectoring the landscape. This careful configuration has driven the diverse ecosystem forward, producing an array of wildlife. Causing the native sentient human species, the Naboo, to dominate the planet surface, hunting the mostly tame land animals like the docile Shaak that roam the vast lands.

On one particular night, on the Steppe lands, near a sheer rock face, along the river Solleu, moonlights shining down from Naboo's three gentle nighttime guardians delivering the only natural light. An enormous structure, built upon the cliff's edge stands out for miles, comprising of multiple rotundas with cupolas. A light breeze on a winter evening rolls onto a gargantuan semi-circular balcony incorporated into one of several towers. Orchestrating sounds of fluttering curtains as it blows through many open archways and into a fire lit bedchamber. For many a night before sits, perched undisturbed and in the dark, a solitary brunette human. All flawless in appearance with an elaborate hairstyle to match, the hidden being again peruses studiously through a classic on Naboo's history, Naboo's Ancient Accounts. This story starts 8864 years before the present, the earliest Nabooian recordings, that describes in detail, when the first thriving humans of Naboo arrived via a crashed starship at Deeja Peck in the Gallo Mountains. Finding it ever so fascinating, the stranger keeps on reading about how in lieu of recent Gungan raids early on against the settlers, the people with their pastoral and nomadic beginnings achieved a great migration. Scattering strategically around the planet and foundering a new religious authority at Deeja Peck to combat the increase tenacious behaviour of the Gungans. The war on the Gungan people had begun. Providing protection for most of the human settlements, where many are still standing, ranging from mere isolated towns sheltered in the mountains to majestic urban centres. Watching in horror as it goes on to describe the first peaceful separated tribes rapidly developing into a classic feudal society, hereby creating the social classes of hereditary nobles and common folk.

Unfortunately, as a consequence for this transition there is a price to pay. Over the centuries after the near successful destruction of the Gungan people and with no foe left, the settlements quickly turn on each other. Sparking an endless era of anarchy and war, so clearly illustrated with barbaric anecdotes, some gruesome enough upset the most emotionless of droids. A single tear threatens to roll down the face at the indescribable horrors documented by the monsters that inflicted so most pain upon the defenceless is enough to sadden anyone with a heart. Millions of untold lives lost over Naboo's shared past, spilt so needlessly is enough to sicken the pursuer's stomach greatly. To the point of being incapable of reading anymore, the studious stranger haphazardly throws the holopad down onto a table beside the lounger and sighs. At least in the eyes of countless, the thousands of years of interplanetary, war and grief gave way to a true miracle that really needs no book to tell. A tale of Jafan, an unknown bastard from an unknown noble line, and his incomprehensible feat in conquering the fractured warlords of Naboo and unifying the planet under a single banner, ending the Time of Suffering. Enabling Jafan to establish his own kingly house and become the first of many monarchs to rule over the Great Time of Peace. Again, for the reader the extraordinary loss of life caused by the unification war was no excuse, even for an ancestor. Concluding there is no amount of power, no matter how small, is worth that much life.

Scooping up the holopad with one hand while eyeing a well-stocked fruit bowl, the adolescent elegantly selects a Shuura fruit. Taking a bite out of the exotic fruit, sweet juice almost instantaneously sets the taste buds alight. Deciding with both hands full, to stalk over to balcony railings, grateful for the gusts of winter air that greets, happy thoughts begin to slide back into mind. Whilst faraway twinkling from remote communities illuminates the Gollo Mountains like a Christmas tree, distracts the young one, easily triggering a sensation of peace before resuming perusing through the dated text. After the conquest, Deeja, the inaugural holder of the Capital, lost most of its political majority, in both wealth and popularity when the then government disbanded. That left King Jafan to scour his planet's surface, finally settling upon the already cemented town as the new planetary capital. There it has remained unbroken to the current seat of planetary power and head of the government. Unsurprisingly as the mainstay of the King's government, the town expanded thrice its original size without hesitation with the influx of many refugees from the bloody war, which had just ended. Consequently, to erase the painful memories Jafan immediately installs strict planning regimes, incorporating a harmonious design into the town's architecture. Abandoning his people's extensive history and expanding Naboo's portfolio of rich culture. As a testament to this newfound era, Jafan went against the wishes of his advisory council and sort to join the Galactic Republic, viewing his cabinet's opinions on outsiders as fundamentally archaic. Within a galactic standard year, Naboo became a member of the senate.

Adoring the chaos of the wind breezing against her skin from the vast landscape below, the youthful figure leans lazily against the balcony railings. Again biting into the Shuura fruit and admiring the architecture of the balcony. Jafan's style is no more evident than in the city's main landmark, Theed's Royal Palace. Embellished in sleek sandstone-like masonry and green tiles, the palace comprises of a large drum-shaped structure in the centre and a taller, narrower tower just behind being the tallest. Countless towers and additions branching off the enormous structure, with Individual watchtowers embedded into the rock deter any would-be attackers. Secret tunnels burrow deep within the cliffs for the monarch to move swiftly further linking the palace to the outside in case of an emergency. It is easily the largest structure in the capital, home to the royal family and destination of various diplomats and ambassadors. A sense of pride seeps in the subconscious knowing that Naboo is a key player in the sector's political arena. Even with the Republic Galactic Senate acknowledging the tranquillity of the planet as a faultless and unfaltering beacon of stability. Fearing without it, many believe their beloved Republic would have disintegrated centuries ago. Put very simply this, in the words of the supreme chancellor, that Naboo represents the best of the Old Republic. This well-known opinion slaps a smile upon the perfect face of this young individual. Happily focusing, skimming through the many documents of written text at a leisurely pace.

Obvious to the surroundings and too captivated in the holopad, the individual's ears fail to detect movement within the alit bedchamber. As a result, a humanoid being merges through the archways, upsetting the sheer white curtains that separate the attached balcony. Only to pause briefly at its target as it deliberates on whether to disrupt the peace before giving in to its orders. "Excuse me, Your Highness, your father-" Its soft reluctant voice rings outs across the balcony, eliciting a gasp of fright, spooking the slim figure leaning against the stone balustrades.

Coughing from a Shuura piece stuck in the throat. Eyes whisk about in an effort to confront the intruder, only to discover a protocol droid lingering patiently for a reaction and instructions. "Force Threepio," Assuming it was the household's loyal servant, his iconic body paint camouflaged by both the cover of night and shining of the moons. Recovering somewhat from the ordeal, exclaiming, "You scared the life out of me!" Lips twitched in amusement; rarely did anything manage to sneak up on her. How does that droid do it?

Taken aback by his master's admission, instantly regretting his outburst, C-3PO offered his apologies. "Forgive me, milady, it was not intentional." Using his visual photoreceptors to watch keenly as the Homo sapien navigates the terrace, still chomping on the fruit. Fumbling with a holopad, she finally stalks towards the table beside the couch and settling 'pad down upon the top surface.

"I know, so there's nothing to forgive, okay?" She reassured the protocol droid, smiling endearingly at 3PO's humble apology. Meandering over to him, the flawless female rests her hand on his metallic shoulder. Suddenly determining a comparison between his cold rigid exterior differs with his warm subtle personality, a vindictive juxtaposition of two states. "Look, Threepio, I've been studying far too long; my head was in the clouds. I have been in need of a break for a while." She finished before silently drifting past him into the adjacent room, leaving C-3PO alone contemplating in the low lit balcony. Not long after, from the bedchamber, she hollers to him with a hint of disdain. "If you want someone to blame, blame my professor and his ridiculous workloads. Professor Geele certainly has no qualms about setting seemingly impossible goals."

A few seconds later, the humanoid robot gains his senses and rotates around, trailing his master, into a large sized bedchamber suite with a roaring fire. "Only if you are certain, your highness," 3PO affirms, whilst crossing the threshold and finding his master already standing beside an oversized bed, ogling a wall-mounted holoviewer. Carefully stepping over the various studying material thrown haphazardly in a semi circle - Her Highness' curious way of revision I suppose, 3PO pauses to speak aloud. "I wouldn't want to overstep my boundaries ...after all I'd hate to warrant a permanent deactivation from my lack of consideration for Her Highness."

Shadows from the fire dances across the suite, bathing the protocol droid's armour in a dazzling golden aura. Bronzing the Princess in a soft lively glow as she clutches lazily a holoremote, flickering absentmindedly through the many channels. highlighted by the soft blue haze from holoviewer Her Highness settles with the senate debates, never once gazing at the protocol droid. 'Always one for the dramatic arts.' Shaking her head whilst concentrating on the holoviewer, she elicits a slight giggle at the insanity of 3PO's worrisome nature.

"Don't be preposterous, you've been in our household for generations. No one would risk decommissioning you, Threepio. You and that Astromech know too much." the princess states factually, her voice laced with a hint of hilarity. Taking it upon herself to collapse effortlessly backwards, sinking into the soft fluffy bed coverings and quilt. Her highness stretches out her upper appendages and instantly feels the tension of mental exhaustion evaporates. Finally, her body benefits from being able to relax, instead of pounding endlessly away at the books and suffering.

Incapable of calculating humour and unfazed by his master's lack of eye contact, 3PO's speech generator punches out. "After serving for so long, milady," remaining in position, standing tentatively between the archways and the bed. "One tends to panic when confronted with the possibility of perhaps being obsolete." Unknowing what to do next after his responding to his master, 3PO decides himself offers his services by straightening the furniture into their original positions.

Pulling up onto the elbows in the midst of the droid's admission, her highness's mood drastically differs, growing grimmer. The soft blue haze of holoviewer, mixed in with the flames of the fire, highlights her decreased facial expression. A storm of negative feelings erupt unexpectedly. "I won't have you thinking of such nonsense. Just because you may be older..." 'He never gets old. Old...' Shivers rush along the adolescent's spine upon realising the age of her loyal companion. "...than anybody else in the galaxy doesn't mean you are obsolete. You have a purpose; our family will always continue to have a constant need for you." Her natural brown eyes glare into the droids mechanical yellow optical receptors. "Seriously 3PO, you are as much a part of the family as I am, you both are."

"As much as we have served, Your Highness, we couldn't probably be considered family, it would-." C-3PO tries to reason, only for the princess to glare at him, effectively silencing him before he could continue his feeble attempt at modesty. Lightning flashed from outside, before a rumble could be heard in the distance. "Have I done something wrong, Princess?" 3PO innately worries, stepping towards his master. Why I bother trying to understand human behaviour, I'll never know.

Puncturing the heavens with a prolonged thunderous outtake of breath, the princess falls lifelessly onto her bedspread. Oh, I give up! Her Highness's body tinkles as her frustration pecks, both at his inane ability for misunderstanding human behaviour and his refusal to believe himself as family. "No, you've done nothing wrong." The Princess speaks sarcastically, utilising her hands to rub her face. He is so annoying sometimes. Calming down herself, she speaks softly to her protocol droid. "Sometimes just for once, say thank you, Your Highness and accept the fact you are a part of our family whether you believe so or not."

"I see, milady..." Again, C-3PO's yellow electrical eyes now pierce regretfully at the lying human gazing once more at the decorative ceiling. Even after processing his master's choice of words, it still seems rather difficult to comprehend the complexity of human nature. Intent on pleasing his master, 3PO continues neutrally, knowing Her Highness maybe listening to the affairs of the galactic senate. "...very well, I assure you, I will endeavour to try within the bounds of my functionality."

"Of course, thank you, 3PO," Her Highness acknowledges gratifyingly, acutely aware of 3PO patiently waiting for instructions. Abruptly, out of nowhere a debate in galactic senate diverts her aural attention away from her protocol droid. Now keenly interested, she begins listening intently to a Neimoidian protesting. "We of the Trade Federation find the high tax levied against our trade routes despicable. Never will we let the senate forget this treachery!" Preferring to sit from lying down, Her Highness springs up into a raised position, unintentionally spooking 3PO in the process. Muttering a quick apology to her protocol droid, the princess watches intently, unable to keep herself from frowning. She identifies the owner of the belligerent voice; I should have known it was Lott Dod threatening the senate.

Wonder quickly sets in for the princess as her innards immediately yarns for the senatorial cameras to pan around to the other opponent. Yes! Her insides shout, just as a well-known senator rotates into view in all his slender and regalia. "Lest I remind the 'honourable' representative of the Trade Federation, before he makes a mock of himself, that all must pay their due!" His retort educing a few welcoming grumbles of approval ring around the chamber. Turning towards the governing body and speaking with a central Nabooian accent, the senator continues his speech. "_My esteemed delegates, it seems for too long have the collective guilds of the Trade Federation been enjoying their tax havens whilst the rest of us pick up their slack! I am certain the senate will agree with me, when I say, NO MORE!"_ A mighty uproar and applause irrupts across the senate, echoing from the holoviewer and into the princess' ears, one nil to Naboo!

Witnessing the cameras shift again, the Princess' joyful mood is successfully eradicated, as a humanoid figure came into view with a face adorned _"That is total hypocrisy!"_ Lott Dod claims, a look of resentment adorning his face, as the outlandish spectacle plays out in the senate. "You claim to talk about paying dues, yet, as I come to understand it, Naboo still owes us its half of the trade agreements-," All becomes clearer with the Neimoidians, always being ones about greed and profit. They're never satisfied with what they have.

_"Order, Order!The Chair warns the Federation Delegation to stay on topic. We are debating the tax levied not signed interplanetary agreements!"_ Mas Amedda bellows, raising the Goosebumps of anyone listening, including Her Highness. Behaving like a child gets you reprimanded like a good . The whole senate evolved into disorder, loud rumbles of discord at the scene unfolding.

In the nearest pod orbiting the central podium, when camera drones zoom out, the senator for Naboo bow slightly in respect of the Supreme Chancellor and chair Mas Amedda. _"Here, here, indeed we are, my gracious senators. However, if you'd permit me just this once to counter senator Dod's fruitless accusation."_ The senator on the holoviewer pleads to the Chair. Instantly a mild nod returns from Mas Amedda, authorising the request. Wasting no time at all the senator quickly manifests his rebuke against his opponent._ "I will say this, Representative Lott, make no mistake your now pellucid deals may have damaged Naboo financially but your pathetic whining about your trade routes fall on deaf ears and garner no support. You have no friends here."_ From the Holoviewer, a cacophony of boos and cheers penetrates the environment. Particularly in the Senate, a proud smirk encroaches on the face of the senator, further illuminating his inner fire defending his home world. _"Unlike you and your wretched Federation, I am quite happy to say with clear certainty, that the Naboo pays our dues that are fair and just." _Witnessing her planet's senator honest rebuke, Her Highness gleefully smiles, especially when the holoviewer changes to the other Delegation.

On the other end, storms of rages and anger flush against the Neimoidian's facial expression, clearly the last statement hit a nerve. A moment of silence is heard before the Trade Federation delegate could retaliate back. "_Ha-pay your dues! How dare you! We will not allow this barrage of slander from the Naboo to continue." _Lott Dod rebukes, gaining an assortment of cries from the senate, ranging from agreement and disbelief, mostly disbelieve. _"Yes, it now all becomes clear, I can see where whats owed has gone!" _The delegate attention shift towards the central podium, with a smirk of intent. _"A nice large tax free donation for the elected fool it seems!" _A roar erupts in the senate at the accusation from the Trade Federation effectively silencing the senator.

Once again, almost instant, Mas Amedda signals his distaste at the ludicous remark and the consecequencal uproar._ "Order! Order! Order, I will have order in this chamber! I say order! How dare-"_ Bemusement at other politicians halts his crusade to first snap at the outlandish delegate. His extra-audible demand begins and overshadows the chamber, surprising Her Highness still, whom listens intently, focusing on owners voice._ "Please, no, stop it! I thank the honourable senators trying to aid me, but I do not need your help. I am perfectly capable to deal with this upstart member. Order! For the last time order! Thank you! Senator Lott you have been given an opportunity to convey your grievances on the matter of taxes instead you have insulted his Excellency, I will give you choice rescind your accusation or be removed!" _

Cameras track the floating pod for delegation of the Trade Federation, Her Highness and billions of other around the galaxy observes them quietly convening before their Neimoidian representative responds in submission._ "We rescind our comment towards his Excellency but our remark against the Naboo stands strong!" _Such disregard for public nicities echoes another round of sneers and outcry from loyal supports of the Naboo, including Her Highness, whom wonders aloud to nobody particular, "This happens to be the curse of democracy, allowing the most vile of views a chance to be heard."

Her inner reAt the head of the commotion was the Naboo Representative in shock. On the holoviewer, Here Her Highness could see the raw detest pouring from her statesman. The same feelings that are were pulsing through her veins. _"I concor asteem chair! How dare you still besmirch the Naboo and accuse us of soliciting any sort of extortion and bribery, senator! Comparing us to vile delinquents who prides themselves on underhanded tactics to gain profit. We are not and will ever be the Trade Federation!" _

Mas Amedda stands to attention once again, fully intent on castigating whomever is at fault. _"Enough! Enough, I say! Can we please stay on topic! This is your last chance or be removed, Senator Lott. We have lost precious debating time-.?" _Internally shuddering, the Princess switched over the channel remotely to galactic news. Even that was infested with detritus . "What a ghastly fellow that Lott seems to be, Your Highness." 3PO admits openly, perturbed by the Neimoidian's conduct in the senate. Each week the debates get more and more threatening it seems.

Sighing aloud, the dark haired female concurs, "I couldn't agree more, Threepio." Unfortunately, for herself, Her Highness has learnt all about the fraudulent Trade Federation and their crooked deals from her father. Purposefully mislead Naboo into selling her mined plasma, causing the planet to lose invaluable gains.

Do not worry, it's just a teaser! There is more to come!


End file.
